


Dear Ron… Dear Harry…

by madam_minnie, tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Smut, blatant use of Hermione's organizational skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry have both saved all the letters they have sent each other over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ron… Dear Harry…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Simons_Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Simons_Flower), [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> Warnings: This story is written in shifting points of view like an RPG We tried to separate them with the lovely ~~~~ In addition we are warning for rimming, smut, dirty talk, and blatant use of Hermione's organizational skills. .  
> Notes: Thanks to triomakesmehot for the beta read *snogs her* She was so speedy with this!. Thanks to each other for making this so much fun to write. Thanks to our muses for waking and getting sober.

I swear the man is infuriating—stubborn as hell and overprotective. No, I'm not talking about myself in first person, I'm talking about Harry. He's the one who refuses to let me go on this mission in peace. He's all upset because we don't have the same assignment and I'm to go undercover. He thinks I can't take care of myself, and we had an awful row. 

I retreated to the storage shed about an hour ago. It was the only place that I could think of to hide get away from his bad temper. I've spent the last hour reorganizing boxes of useless things we've held onto since moving from the Burrow. I swear I'm getting more like Hermione everyday. I've even found the letters I saved over the years. The ones from Harry—Yeah I saved Hermione's too, but I burned them in a fit of rage when she broke up with me. Oh, I know it was for the best, but honestly she broke up with me and started seeing Terry Boot. I really did try not to gloat when it turned out he was gay too. Since then she's taken up with the twins—but I digress. 

"Open the door, Ron!"

"Bugger off, Harry!" I shout. "Did you come to lecture me some more? You sound more like Hermione every day!"

"I do not!" Harry practically snarls through the closed door. "Ron, I'm taking out my wand."

"You shouldn't play with your wand where people can see you!" 

I'm blown backwards by the door flying off the hinges, and when the smoke clears I look up to see Harry standing in the doorway. He's got his wand at the ready, his hair is standing on end, and his skin is flushed. I have to admit he looks irresistible, and I have to push back the sudden wave of arousal that slams through me. Blimey … angry Harry has always made my cock twitch a bit.

Harry's eyes dart around the room and he shakes his head. He glances at the box I've managed to keep hold of and waves his wand. 

"You've put everything in alphabetical order? You say I'm like Hermione. What do you have there?"

"Letters," I mutter and hold one up. "Our old letters."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He's infuriating, he is! How can he just take the assignment without even asking me how I feel about it? I'm pacing in the living room while he's out in the storage shed… tinkering, I'm sure. I'm not being unreasonable! I'm being practical. We finally have an opportunity to spend some quality time together, without fear of being blown up by a rogue Death Eater, or maimed by a squib with a play wand and he decides to go undercover! Undercover!

I've rearranged the furniture, reorganized the kitchen cupboards and paced a hole into the Egyptian rug Bill gave us at our commitment ceremony. There's nothing else for it. We're going to talk about this, and we're going to talk about this now!

I hear him moving boxes in the storage shed and tell him to open the door. Our neighbors must think us insane!

When he doesn't open the door, I blow it off the hinges in my rage -- now they're really going to think we're mental -- and find him holding a stack of letters.

"Our old letters," he says, holding one of them up for me to see.

Shocked, I sit down beside him and peer into the box. "You kept every single one?"

He shrugs and opens the faded parchment, carefully unfolding it to avoid tearing. 

"This one's from first year," he says.

I turn and start sniffing his shirt, moving up his collar, suppressing my smile when I see the gooseflesh rise and his body shudder.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he asks breathlessly.

"Checking to see that you're not Hermione polyjuiced as my Ron," I say grinning. "Well, go on… read it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I clear my throat several times and shiver as his finger traces the cords of my neck. 

Ron,

I managed to get Hermione's notes from History of Magic. You can borrow them after she goes to bed. You know how she gets with all that "how will you learn" stuff. 

Harry. 

 

"Even then, Hermione was running our lives, " I mutter, and lean slightly into Harry. I notice his breathing hitch and I brush my hand against his thigh as I reach into the box for another letter. 

"Yeah," Harry sighs, and I feel his moist breath against my neck. "She was scary back then."

"What do you mean back then," I grumble. "Do you not recall the last prank she helped Fred and George develop?"

I feel Harry's chuckle as he leans against me, and his hand falls to my thigh. He squeezes gently and I feel my cock swell. 

"What are you doing?" I turn my head slightly to look at him. "I'm angry with you."

"Well that's brilliant, because I'm angry with you too," Harry growls and squeezes my thigh again. "You didn't consult me."

"Again Harry, I'm going to play the adult card. I am capable of making my own decisions."

"Right," Harry smacks my leg and snags a letter from the box. "Decisions that could get you killed."

I roll my eyes as Harry reads the letter and mutters, "Cauldron calling the kettle black."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, what did you find?"

"One of the letters you sent between first and second year," Harry shakes his head. "A bit needy weren't you?"

"Just read the letter, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry,

Is your summer as boring as mine? If I have to degnome the garden one more time, I think I'm going to scream. The ghoul's been really annoying lately; bugger snores louder than Percy!

Speaking o'which, he's been real strange lately. Spends hours in his room writing owls and studying. And here I am doing the same thing.

Blimey, Harry! Why won't you answer my owls? Are you mad at me or something?

I'm going to try that fellytone thingie if you don't answer the next one. I hope you can hear me okay. Don't make me fly out there to fetch you. Fred and George say they can manage getting the car if we have to.

Actually, I'm going to ask them. Write me back Harry.

Please?

Ron

"Did you have to read it with that whiney voice?" Ron asks, turning his head so that our lips brush together.

I stare at his lips for a moment, the letter in my hand, and I nod slightly.

"You used to sound that way… whiney… your voice was changing," I said, dreamily remembering how the sound of Ron's voice deepening would stir my cock awake most mornings. "You were still dead sexy," I added nipping his lower lip.

"I'm still angry with you, Harry," he breathed against my lips, his breath sweet with chocolate.

"You hid chocolate frogs in here, didn't you?" I ask running my hand up his thigh. "And I like it when you're angry. The vein in your…" I look down and run my hand up and down his thigh again, "neck is starting to pulse."

He swallows visibly and I grin. "Anything else pulsing? Throbbing?" I reach into the box and pull another letter as I sweep my tongue along the seam of his lips.

"Here's another letter," I say handing it to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ron,

I thought you said you were coming to get me! Honestly, Aunt Marge is coming tomorrow and I swear she'll drive me insane. I sent Hedwig on to your house to stay because I have to act "normal". It's the only way Uncle Vernon will sign my permission slip to Hogsmeade. Mate, what's Hogsmeade like? I can't imagine a Wizarding town…That's brilliant actually. 

What I wouldn't give for a good degnoming right now. Aunt Petunia's had me polishing silver and cleaning Dudley's room.

Come get me soon, ask your Mum alright? 

Hermione wrote me that she's been in France. She wants to meet in Diagon Alley to shop for our school things. She says she needs a new quill and parchment. I just want an ice cream sundae and some owl treats for Hedwig.

Write me soon,  
Harry

"You know, I don't know how you can fault me," I run my hand up Harry's back and rub the back of his neck with my thumb. His head falls forward and I grin. "You went off on your own after you blew up your Aunt."

"That was different," Harry jerks away from me. "I had to leave."

"Well I have to do this," I insist. "We're talking about kids, mate."

"So I'm just supposed to sit at home and worry about you?"

"No," I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "You're supposed to have faith that I can do this."

"I do have faith in you, Ron," Harry turns and runs his thumb over my lip. "I can't protect you if you aren't with me."

"You're overprotective," I huff and roll my eyes. "I am an adult."

Harry fishes around the box and pulls out another letter. I watch his fingers as he opens the parchment and I can't believe I'm aroused by the way his lips purse when he blows a bit of dust from the parchment. Does he even have any idea what he does to me? 

I reach over and trail my fingers up and down his arm and savor the way his skin feels under my fingertips. He shifts slightly and I can tell he's aroused despite being angry with me. 

"This one is from before 4th year," Harry mumbles and I nearly come undone when he bites his lip. "Just you talking about the World Cup and trying not to say you miss me."

"Are you accusing me of being needy again?"

"No, I'm just saying you’re a bit obsessed."

"Malfoy—sixth year. Do you recall that?"

"Hermione and Viktor Krum, do you recall that?"

"That was when I was going through my beard phase."

Harry rolls his eyes and puts his hand over my mouth to silence me. I grab his wrist and turn his hand so I can suck his finger into my mouth. I run my tongue up and down the sides, pulling on it with my lips, and his voice cracks as he begins to read.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Harry,

Dad says I can come with him to fetch ya from your Muggles. I still can't believe you haven't blown any of them up, but best to not get into trouble right now. We don't want to miss the Cup, do we?

Blimey Harry, can you believe it? We're going to be sitting in the stands watching Viktor Krum take to the air! He's brilliant, mate! The way he handles his broom is magnificent! He's undefeated, did I tell you? The youngest seeker in the professional league, he is!

Oh, and I found your quills. The ones you were looking for on the train? Ginny must've nicked them from us when we got off… of the train you know. So, do you think Hermione's having a good time studying? She's coming to the Cup too. It's going to be incredible mate! I hope we can see the match from where we're sitting.

Oy, this letter's almost two pieces of parchment long. Guess I better just say good-bye. Miss Can't wait to see you, mate!

"Pathetic," I whisper, turning my head to bite my lip again as he suckles on each fingertip.

"And you're going to tell me that you didn't miss me?" he asks, his breath hot against my palm.

"Didn't say that," I reply, slightly breathless I note.

"You can't protect me from everything, Harry." His words hurt. They shouldn't, because he's right. He's a big man, a very big, thick, tall, long… stalk of a man.

"You're staring," he says, a tinge of blush on his cheeks.

"And you're impossible," I answer. And I'm so in love with you, it hurts!

When he opens his mouth to say something, I quickly lean in and peck him on the lips. "Just accept it," I whisper against his lips. "You're sexy and impossible. Now read the next letter."

I feel his 'hmph' puff against my cheek as he turns to pick another letter.

"Oh, this is a good one," he says with a smile. "It's the one where you profess your undying love for me," he adds.

"When?" I say with a slightly higher-pitched tone of voice than I expected.

"Fifth year, when you were all weepy and angry because you were left out," he says in a whiney sing-song voice. "Poor wittle, Harry all alone in his room thinking of how hot I am."

I roll my eyes and thwap him on the back of the head.

"Go on then, read it. And I wasn't just angry… I was…"

"Don't say distraught… it doesn't suit you," he adds, sticking his tongue out at me before picking up the parchment to read.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ron,

Your last letter was very…Well, it was damn uninformative! I don't care if you degnomed the garden until you were bright red with brown spots! I assume Hermione's there with you, and you can tell her that her letters aren't useful either. 

Are you together? I'm stuck here with the Dursleys, and the two of you are having fun? Because I'm not—seriously mate, it's been half a summer and I'm still stuck here? 

What is going on? The Dursleys think I'm completely mental because I'm watching the news.

Sirius isn't helpful either. He just sends me notes that say “be good.” 

I don't want to be good! Come get me now! 

Harry

"Bitter weren't you?"

"What did you expect? You all were treating me like a child."

"Well then, I guess you can sympathize with how I feel when you get like this." 

I wave my hands about and he catches them with his own. He clutches them tightly and whispers, "Don't move."

"I have to move, Harry."

"Just be still for a moment."

I freeze, and he releases my wrists to grab his wand. He points it at my shoulder and shouts, "Stupefy!"

I jump and glare at him, "You were going to Stupefy me to keep me with you!"

"I was not!" Harry smacks my arm. "There was a spider on your shoulder!"

"There was not! I exterminated the bloody shed before I even came in here! " I insist. "What are you playing at, Harry?"

"I'm not—look you are rubbish at household chores," Harry reaches over and I nearly scream when he waves a spider in my face. "See!"

"Blimey…"

"See, you open your mouth without thinking, and that's why—"

"Don't say it, Harry! I'm not the one with a hero complex!" I begin, but my words are cut off by Harry's lips crashing down on mine. I moan when his tongue flicks my bottom lip, and I thread my hand through his hair. Our teeth clack together, and for some reason the sound just fuels my desire for him. I slide my tongue against his, and I feel him moan against my lips. 

We break apart and I clench my fists at my side to regain control over my body. I want him so much, but I'm still so angry with him over this whole thing. I risk a glance at him, and his eyes are still closed. 

"I told you I was angry with you, why'd you go and do that?" I mutter. "Now I'm angry and frustrated!"

"Well, you wouldn't shut up," Harry mutters, and leans forward to rummage through the box. "It seemed to be an effective plan. You shut up for two minutes."

He picks up a letter and mutters, "Oh look, a letter from the man who constantly puts his foot in his mouth."

"Shut up and read the letter," I growl. "And don't use that whiny voice again!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry,

I know you're angry at the world, and you probably think that what happened was your fault, but you have to know that I'm proud of you, mate. You taught us a lot, and what happened at the Ministry was not your fault. I love I really like the way you taught us all those spells.

Hermione and I are worried about you. Do you need anything? Mum keeps baking pies, and I can send one with Pig next time. Little bugger's quite strong, he bit me just now, so I'm trying to write with my left hand while I suck on my finger. Guess you didn't need to know that.

When are you getting here, mate? Hermione's driving me batty! She and Ginny keep prattling on about boys, and I really do NOT need to know that my sister's kissed half the school. Blimey, I haven't snogged a single soul.

Anyway, Mum's calling again.

I miss you, and I know that blokes don't say this to each other, but I love you, mate.

Ron.

"You actually told me you love me," I say with a cheeky grin. "I have it in black and parchment right here."

"Well, it wasn't like that," he starts to say, then quickly stammers when I whip my head around to glare at him.

"I didn't even know I liked Hermione at the time, much less that I was…"

"A shirt-lifting, arse-rimming, pouf?" I ask, with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in so many words, but yeah. Are we really going to have another row on top of the one we're having?"

"Are we having a row?" I ask, skimming through the letters. "A-ha! Here it is… the one that had me wanking myself to sleep every night for weeks!"

"The what?" he asks, taking the letter from me, and he blushes as soon as he reads the first few lines. "This was during the horcrux hunt, and it was AFTER you'd snuck into my tent."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't recall that," Harry mutters and tries to take the letter from my hand. "I recall this letter and I resisted—"

I snort and snatch the letter out of his reach. He leans into me, his hand falls on my thigh, and I roll my eyes when he tries to cup me through my jeans. 

"Oh that's exactly how it was, right Harry," I laugh. "You came in ranting and raving about me driving you crazy, and that if I didn't stop you were going to do something drastic. I asked you what you were blathering on about and you snogged me. Throughly explored my tonsils and then ran away."

"That is not how it happened!"

"It is too—here, listen."

Harry,

You've just left me in my tent, and I'm telling you right now you're a cock tease. You can't just come in here and snog me, then leave. 

Not when it's been something I've been dreaming about since fifth sixth. Well let's just say I've had a few dreams. 

So, you've left me here with a hard-on, and quite frankly, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hand. 

I figure turn-about might be fair play…So let me just say these dreams didn't end with us snogging. 

It would start simple—you know I reckon someplace like the Quidditch changing room or our dormitory. You know we might be a bit hot and sweaty, wrestling around a bit after a victory against Slytherin. 

Somehow, I'd get you pinned to the ground and our bodies would be pressed together—then I'd have to kiss you. I'd have your arms stretched over your head and I’d just snog you. Your mouth would open under mine, our tongues would meet, and I would feel how hard you are. You'd be moaning against my lips as I rubbed against you, and things would explode—we wouldn't be able to get out of our kits fast enough.

In my dream, you'd want me to take you in my mouth and your hands would thread through my hair. You'd be guiding my mouth up and down your shaft and you'd taste brilliant—better than a sugar quill.

Would you like that, Harry? Would you like me to wrap my lips around your cock?

It wouldn't stop there—I imagine driving deep inside you from behind…I can almost feel how tight your arse is around my cock. I would stroke your cock with each thrust, press kisses up and down your spine, and I'd make you scream my name, Harry. My name.

So next time, stick around awhile and finish what you start.

I want you-Ron. 

 

"Told you so," I grin, as I take in Harry's parted lips, his flushed skin, and his tightly closed eyes. "You came on to me first."

"Bloody hell, Ron," Harry mutters. "Someone should thank Hermione and Lavender."

"You did," I snort. "You saved the Wizarding world for them. Now, see you always ran away when things got tough."

"No, I was trying to protect you—I wasn't running away."

"I didn't want protection, I wanted to be your equal." I sigh and lean in to capture his lips. He melts against me, and I groan in frustration. "I think I am your equal, aren't I?"

"Yes—of course but—"

"Do you trust me?"

"Only you," Harry's hand slides through my hair. "But—"

I silence him with my lips, my tongue rubs against his, and when I pull back he's panting. 

"You're quite brave when you finally stop running," I smile and rummaged through the box. "See here—here's the letter you sent me after I told you to decide what you wanted."

Harry takes the parchment from me and I nudge his shoulder, "Go on, read it outloud."

"You're such a lousy winner, Weasley."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron,

I've rewritten this letter three times now and my fingers are swollen and covered in ink, Hermione would be happy. I want to tell you so much, but I don’t know where to start… or how to even say it.

So here goes…

I'm a bloody coward, okay? You're right, I'd rather take down a thousand Death Eaters than look into your eyes and lie to you about how much you mean to me. That's why I ran. But, you didn't let up, did you? You never do.

You said that I was very good at sensing danger, but bollocks at seeing what was right in front of me. I knew what you were talking about, and yes, I'm a complete arse for pushing you away, but you were wrong about one thing. It wasn't like it happened with Ginny. What you and I have… blimey, I can't even write it!

"Boy, I really was pants at this, wasn't I?" I ask turning my head to talk to Ron, whose fingers have been stroking my thigh almost absentmindedly.

"Yes, well I think we can both see that. Keep reading, you're not getting out of this that easy, Potter." He stands quickly and kneels between my legs.

"What are you… there is no way I'm going to read this while you're…"

He goes to unzip them and I still his hand. "I can always banish them," he says with a smirk, his wand in his hand. When did he summon his wand?

"Fine, but if I don't finish this letter, it's all your fault," I add lifting my hips and leaning back so he can pull them off.

"Finish the letter, or I don't finish you," he adds with that infuriating wink before lapping at the tip of my cock. Bloody-fucking-hell! He's had me hard for so long… Why did I make him read that letter out loud?

"Go on," he says, wrapping his lips around my cock.

Swallowing past the lump in my throat, I pick up the parchment and try to read while my boyfriend sucks my soul out through my cock.

What you and I have…

"I've already read that part haven't I?" I ask, and watch as he nods, with a mouthful of cock. I could come from just looking at that!

You'e right. I have to make a choice and this is harder for me to do than you think.

"You have no idea how hard," I moan as my eyes flutter closed when Ron laps at my balls and sucks one in.

"I think I do," he says after a very loud slurping, pop. "Now hurry up and finish… with the letter."

I choose you, alright? If you'll have me still, that is. I mean, I don't want to come between you and Hermione, but I do love you. There, I said it. I love you. I've been in love with you, since we met, I think. I can't think of a day where I haven't loved you or thought about you and us. I, Harry James Potter am in love with my best friend, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

I can't believe I wrote it.

Looks nice, doesn't it?

I choose you. Will you have me?

In love,  
Harry

He engulfs my cock, his nose buried in my pubes, and I throw my head back and brace myself against the workbench behind me, thrusting my hips forward, deeper in to that hot, wet, sucking mouth.

"I choose you," I pant. "I choose you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I tighten my lips around his shaft, sucking hard on the base and slowly work my way up to the tip. My tongue flutters along the underside of his cock, and when I get to the tip, I lap the precum gathered on the head.

"Please…"

"In a minute," I crawl my way up his body and press my hips down against his. "You chose me, now you have to let me make my own choices."

I rotate my hips, rubbing our erections together, and slide my hands up to pin his arms to the workbench. He arches beneath me and I press harder against him. His arms tremble and I press a kiss just under his ear. Harry tilts his head, allowing me better access, and I graze the cords of his neck. 

"You're going to get killed," Harry whimpers as I swivel my hips. "I want to take care of you—"

"I need," I pant as I run my tongue around the shell of his ear. "To do this…need to prove myself."

He moans again as I run my tongue down his neck and suck on his pulse point. 

"Don't—fuck Ron," Harry whimpers. "I need more…you don't need to prove yourself…"

"Need to prove I can do it," I nibble his bottom lip. "without you."

I grasp both of his wrists in one hand and reach down to free my cock. I groan when our erections brush, and with a slight shift of my hips we're pressed firmly together. I thrust down as Harry thrusts his hips up, and my vision blurs slightly. I don't know who I'm driving madder—myself or Harry—and at the moment I just don't care. 

"Y…yo…you…" Harry stammers, and I kiss his lips hard. Our teeth clack together and even the sound of that is arousing. My tongue dips into his mouth, rubbing and sliding against his, and I feel my stomach tighten when he sucks the length of my tongue. 

"Bloody hell," I mutter when we part for air. "Say you understand, Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You understand, Harry," I moan breathlessly. He thrusts harder and my eyes roll back into my head. My fingers thread in his hair and I pull him down for a fierce kiss before he can say anything else.

I pour every bit of my love for him into that kiss, our bodies sliding against each other… just like they did so long ago… 

"You remember… oh fuck that feels good… that first night… in the tent," I bite his shoulder, and lift my hips to thrust harder against him, my hands cupping his arse tightly.

"You're changing the subject, Harry," he whispers in my ear, his breath hot and ragged. "Say yessss," he accentuates the “esses” with a full body thrust that drives the guttural moan from me in one long, hot, wave of pleasure. "I can do this all night you know?"

"You don't hear me complaining," I add, sliding my middle finger down his cleft teasing his hole. "You don't need to prove anything," I add.

"You're being… oh fuck… don't do that, don't do that… ngghhh," he moans as I press in, my middle finger easing deeper as I grind my hips against his and lick his adam's apple.

"If I say yes," I whisper against his neck, "will you promise to be careful?"

"You give in easily," he says with a cheeky grin.

"I haven't given up yet, Weasley."

"Then why the question," he dips his head and takes a nipple between his teeth tugging gently.

"Come back here," I pull him to me and he shakes his head.

"I think, I need to prove myself to you," he replies, his voice deep with lust and lifting me up on the workbench, he spreads my legs wide and pushes them back so that I'm almost bent in half.

"What are… you… no… no, that's not fair, I can't say no to that tongue." I shake my head violently and groan as he licks my balls and slowly traces the hole with his tongue. Bloody, fucking hell, this is not fair!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I trace his hole with the tip of my tongue before spreading his cheeks further with my fingers. I dip inside him and he releases a keening moan. 

"You don't play fair," he whimpers. "Fuck…"

I dipped my tongue inside him and he whimpered. The sound turned me on to no end and I wish I wasn't still dressed. I loved the sounds he made as I fucked him with my tongue. I loved the way the bench rattled as he pushed himself forward and I loved the way he was crying out my name. 

My name…

I slide my tongue out of him only to replace it with my finger and I dipped my head further down to suckle his balls in turn. His keening moans became even louder. I lifted my head and stared up at the sight before me. He was stretched back, his arse lifting off the bench, and his stomach rippled with each twist of my finger inside him. 

"You want my cock don’t you?"

"Please…"

His head thrashes as I slide another finger inside him and crook them. I grin and reach down with my free hand to unfasten my jeans. My cock springs free and I almost sigh in relief. 

"Do you have any idea," I whisper, "what you do to me? What you've always done to me?"

"R…Ro..Ron…"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

My entire body is on fire and I want him inside me now!

"Fuck yes!" I grit and reach for him. "Stop teasing and just fuck me already!"

"Tsk, tsk… so impatient," he says with a throaty laugh, slathering lube on his cock. The squelching noise of the lube, the feral look in his eyes and the almost painful erection I've had for him for hours now, is driving me mad.

"Please," I beg.

He grips my hips and pulls me to the edge of the workbench, resting my ankles on his shoulders.

"How hard do you want it?"

I grip the edge of the workbench and hiss, "Fuck me, Ron! I don't care how hard, just fuuuuu…ngggh…"

He drove into me so hard my eyes watered, and gripping his forearms, I rode the rippling waves of pleasure as he pounded into me. The workbench's slap-slap-slap against the wall mingled with our grunts and moans. He kept his eyes locked on mine, his bottom lip worried between his teeth as he concentrated on hitting just the right spot over and over.

Bloody hell, you can have anything… everything… just don't bloody stop!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So," I grit my teeth and growl. "I can do this."

"Yes!"

I swivel my hips and he clenches around me. His body bows and his legs tremble. I turn my head and nip the smooth skin behind his knee and his keening wail makes me piston into him faster. Our skin is slapping together, his hand is sliding up and down his own cock, and the scent of sex fills the air. 

I angle my thrust and hit his prostate hard, Harry's eyes glaze over, his mouth hangs open in a silent moan and with a final tug on his cock he spills over his hand. 

I drive into him hard and he clenches around me shouting my name. He's so tight around my cock that I can't move and it sends me over the edge. I call out his name and spill deep inside him. 

His legs shake as I jerk a final time and I slowly slide out of him. My knees give out and I hit the dusty floor with a groan and Harry slides down beside me. 

"I love you," I whisper. "I just have to prove this to myself."

"All right, Ron," Harry runs his hand down my stomach and does a quick cleansing charm over us. "You'll write?"

"Of course," I grin and run my hand through his hair. "Now get us to the shower."

****Two Months Later****

"Pig, get this to Harry," I grin as I tuck the letter into the pouch on his leg. "You don't have to wait for a response."

I watch as Pig flies off and I settle into the dingy chair in the flat the Aurors rented for me. 

Harry,

I miss you, mate. I had that dream again last night. The one about you and me in the middle of the pitch at Hogwarts—in the rain. I can almost see the rain on your skin, the way the water runs down your stomach and into the nest of black curls, and I can see your cock. You know I suck you off right there under the goal post, right? Then I shag you against them? You know how I imagine you on your knees, your fingers running along my cleft, and my cock buried deep in your mouth. 

Only a week more and I'll be home. 

I love you,

Ron

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pig drops the latest letter on the bedstand and I nearly tear off his leg as I unfasten the leather thong from his outstretched leg and read it. 

The bloody wanker! His letters drive me mad and I've read each one so many times I have them memorized. With his latest letter in hand, I lie back on the bed and bite my lip as I reach for the lube.

Empty! "Fuck!" Searching the bedstands, I rummage through drawers, under the bed, the wardrobe then slump in the bed with the parchment in my hand.

My salvation comes in the form of white wings, carrying a parcel…

"Thank Merlin! Hedwig is back with my lotion!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
